


No Clue

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [61]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS, Kinda, M/M, Surprise from Phil and Ellen, clint never noticed, he's like 20, ish, kid!Clint, prompt, ranger!Phil, the avengers all call clint little bird, until he did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen asks, “How do you feel about the Avengers always calling you ‘Little Bird’?”</p>
<p>Clint reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: I love the idea of the team calling Clint Little Bird

The thing with being the youngest Avenger, and being the only Avenger with a steady partner, is that they tend to sort of... Tease you a bit.

Clint wasn’t even aware of the teasing until the Avengers were doing an interview with Ellen, and she just so happened to point out. 

“How do you feel about the Avengers always calling you ‘Little Bird’?”

Clint blinked because that was the first time it had ever clicked in his brain that it happened. 

Playing it off, Clint shrugged. “I’m short and distinctly bird-like. I can’t argue with the name....”

Ellen just laughed and went on to her next question, but Clint was still stuck on the one she asked him.

It was like every time they had ever said it was finally coming back to him on live television. 

 

~

_“So who does the most planning when you guys go out?” An interviewer asked._

_“Oh that would be our resident little bird” Tony said with a smirk as he pointed to Clint, who just shrugged.  
_

 

_~_

_“Do any of you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?” A fan asked._

_“Little bird is married actually” Natasha said with a smile. “How many years?”_

_Clint hummed, “2 this fall”_

_“They were high school sweethearts”_

_The crowd awwwed. Clint had just smiled and thought about the fact that he and Phil had met while Phil was in high school, but Clint sure wasn’t._

_Now Clint was an Avenger and Phil was a ranger.  
_

 

_~_

_“I’m going out to get food. Everyone else put in their orders, what do you want?” Steve said with a smile._

_Clint grinned up at him from his homework. “A burger sounds really good right now”_

_“One burger coming up Little Bird” Steve said with a wink before leaving.  
_

 

_~_

_Clint was sitting on the couch, blanket wrapped around him as he tried to breathe through a stuffy nose._

_“You okay?”_

_Clint looked up slowly and gave Bruce a wobbly grin. “‘M fine Bwuce. Jus a stuffy node”_

_Bruce hummed and pressed the back  of his hand against Clint’s forehead.  “And a fever. Come on, up you go Little Bird. We need to get some fluids in you”_

_Clint rose up, “Okay Bwuce”_

 

_~_

_Clint closed the laptop after Phil and his latest skype call and sighed.  
_

_“What’s the matter Barton?” Thor said as he entered the living room._

_“Just missing Phil is all” Clint said with a small smile.  
_

_Thor hummed, “Well do not worry Little Bird. Your Son of Coul will be home before you know it!  
_

_Clint smiled at Thor’s enthusiasm and nodded.  
_

_~_

_Well goddamn... They really did call me that all the time. Weirdos._

“Yo, Little Bird.”

Clint turned his head towards Tony, “Huh?”

Tony just rolled his eyes, “Wow way to be interested in an interview on live TV”

Clint stuck out his tongue, causing the audience to laugh.

Natasha sighed, “Now that we have your attention. Maybe you would like to see the surprise Ellen has for you?”

Clint’s eyebrows rose, “Uh... Sure”

Ellen grinned and stood up, “Okay. But you have to close your eyes”

Blinking, Clint closed his eyes after a moment and waited. Nothing happened for a few moments, but suddenly he felt himself lifted into the air. 

Eyes shooting open, Clint became face-to-face with Phil. 

“You’re home?” Clint asked, a crack in his voice (making the audience ‘awww’).

Phil grinned, “Yep. I know I told you it would be a month. But I lied, surprise?”

Clint nodded, “How?”

Phil hummed and sat back down in Clint’s chair with Clint in his lap (the homophobic republicans would have a field day with this tomorrow). “I got the help from the team to keep it a secret from  you”

Clint looked around at everyone. “Thanks you guys, seriously”

Steve winked, “Anything for our little bird”

Clint just huffed out a laugh and cuddled closer to Phil as Ellen announced that she  was giving the Avengers some  prize or another. 

“When did they start calling you little bird?” Phil whispered in his ear. 

“You know, I have no clue?” Clint whispered back. 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
